What It's Like
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Sora reflects on a not so average day with a surprising ending. Mira. Sora’s POV. Slight angst


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon characters. I do however own Riley, Evan, Alex, Sam, and Amber who might appear in some of my other fics. : Hugs self: I am so proud of myself.

Warnings: Strong (when I say strong I mean STRONG) Language.

Summary: Sora reflects on a not so average day with a surprising ending. Mira. Sora's POV

What It's Like 

Do you know what its like to have your world turned upside down momentarily and spin almost completely out of control. Do you know what its like to get back to normal, only to have it slow down to an almost complete stop. So slow that your heartbeats are minutes apart, to be the center of someone else's world. I do.

Earlier that day

"Come on, come on" I muttered under my breath as I searched my book bag. Ms.Tucker stood over me with a disappointed look on her face. I smiled at her nervously before continuing my search. I flipped through my math textbook only to find my science homework. "Must not lose that," I muttered to myself as I stuffed the work into my book bag and slammed my math book shut.

After a couple more minutes of hopeless searching I gave up and said, "I'm sorry Ms. Tucker. I did the assignment but I must have forgotten it at home." She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm very disappointed in you Sora. I would expect this from Taichi but not from you."

"Yeah Sora, she would expect this from me but not from…hey. Whats that suppose to mean" Tai said.

Everyone started laughing and Matt just shook his head. "Alright class, open your books to page 681. We are starting a new section today. Adding Rational Expressions with Like Denominators." Everyone groaned. "Sora you may take your seat now." "Thank you" I said before grabbing my stuff and taking my seat between Tai and Matt. As I sat down I couldn't suppress the urge to yawn and so I did.

At that moment Matt and Tai leaned toward me and started whispering. "My my miss Takenouchi, arriving to class late, having no homework to turn in, _and_ letting loose a yawn big enough to rival lion's. I must say you are not that far from becoming Tai" Matt said. "I resent that" Tai shot back at him before turning to me and saying "Matt's right Sora. Whats the deal?" "Nothing. I was just up late last night" I replied. I put my hands over my head and arched my back, which popped my spine in a few different places and yawned. 'That felt good' I thought to myself. "That still doesn't explain why you have no homework to turn in."

"Care to explain?" Tai finished for him. I sighed. There was no point in lying because I'm a bad liar and they would see right through it. "After I was done with all of my homework, I decided to clean my book bag and while I was at it clean my room also. So it was a real mess." They both looked at me with an expression that said "…annnnd…" "And… I got distracted." "That's the best you can do, 'I got distracted'" Tai mocked.

"At least tell us what the distraction was," said Matt. I sighed out of frustration. "You know, we are disturbing the class." I said hoping for an escape. "Look around you Sora. There is no class to disturb." Matt said. I looked around and truth be told, there was no class. The half that wasn't sleeping was starring into deep space.

"I got a phone call." I said starring across the room blankly. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere." Tai said. "From who?" asked Matt. "A friend" I said. "Ah." Matt said. "Mimi." They said in unison before turning their attention to the teacher. I looked at Matt then Tai with a surprised look on my face. 'How did they know that?'

Next Period

"Ms. Smith I swear I have it. I know I have it. I just had it last period." I said to my science teacher as I searched my book bag once again trying to find my homework. "Please be it, please be it." I chanted to myself as I came across some work. It turned out to be my math homework so I just gave up right then and there.

"Sora, its okay, you can always turn it in Monday if you can't find it. Okay." "Thank you I said before taking my seat next to one of my best friends, Riley. As soon as I sat down I sighed tiredly and put my head on the desk. "Hey, would you cover for me?" I asked as I yawned again. I was in desperate need of some sleep.

"Of course. Besides we're just watching a movie so you don't have to worry." "Thanks" I said before closing my eyes. "No problem." I heard her say. What I didn't see was the knowing smile she had on her face.

Lunchtime

During lunch Riley, my other two friends Sam and Amber, and I sat in the lunchroom. We were waiting for the last member of our group…Evan.

Amber turned to Sam, "Are you eating?" "No." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Is that a problem?"

"No but you don't have to be so mean about it."

"I wouldn't be so mean, if you weren't always trying to be my mother."

"Well I wouldn't always try to be your mother if you weren't always acting like a baby"

They continued bickering before Riley said, "Do you think you guys can try to rip out each others throats a little quieter." "Can't you see me and my sister trying to have an argument here?" Sam asked with a smile. Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hey Sora, earth to Sora, whats up with you" said Amber waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what" I said coming out of my daydream. "Why are you so spaced out?" Amber repeated.

"I wasn't spaced out."

"Yes you were. I was watching you."

"I thought you were fighting with your sister." I said remembering the so-called "argument."

"Hey, I can multitask" she retaliated with a smirk. "Hey, there's Evan." I say pointing at the lunchroom doors. They all turned to look in the direction I was pointing so they didn't see me sigh with relief, except Riley of course. She winked at me before saying "Yea, and her boyfriend."

"Don't you mean boy toy?" Sam joked. "What is his name again? Taylor…Tyler…" Amber asked. "I thought it was Dylan." Sam said just before they arrived at the table.

"Hey Evan. Hey Alex." I said.

"Was up." Riley said.

"Hi Evan, Alex what is up." Sam said.

"Yea Alex, how's it going." Amber chipped in.

Alex must have noticed that their smiles were a little _too_ toothy because he asked, "They forgot my name again, didn't they?"

"No." Sam and Amber said in unison.

"Yes." Riley and I retorted.

"Traitors." "Sell outs." Sam and Amber shot back at us. They would have continued if Alex hadn't said, "You guys can never remember my name." They both looked at him with a shocked expression.

"That hurts Justin! How could you say such a thing! We've always known your name was Michael." Sam said looking very offended.

"Yea, Bryan. We would never forget that your name is Danny." Amber said looking equally offended.

"Its Alex" he grumbled. "Don't worry babe. They're just messing with you." Evan said, speaking for the first time since they got there. Sam and Amber grinned at him sweetly. "So was up guys" she continued. "Nothing. We're just trying to get into Sora's head…again" Amber answered. "Cool, did I miss anything?' Evan asked.

"Nope. You arrived just in time." Sam answered. Alex looked at his watch and grimaced. "Sorry babe but I have to go." "Yeah, you should go. I don't you to be late for your interview." Evan said with a slight pout. "Don't worry. I'll see you later this afternoon, okay?" "Okay." She said before kissing him.

When they pulled apart Alex snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "Oh and Sora would you…" Don't worry, I'll keep her out of trouble." I said already knowing what he was going to ask. "Thanks." He said.

"You know, I don't appreciate the fact that you think I'm going to get into some kind of trouble." "Uh huh." Alex said before kissing her briefly on the lips and saying "I'll see you later." Evan pouted as if she were in first grade and was denied something. "Bye ladies." He said walking off.

"Bye Kevin." Sam shouted after him.

"See ya Steve." Amber said

He turned around and while walking backwards he shouted "Its Alex." He smiled and then started jogging off. "Okay, back to Sora. What's wrong with you?" Evan asked. "Nothings wrong. I fell asleep last period and I was still a little dazed." I lied praying they believed me. "Due to the fact that you are a terrible liar we are going to let that one slide. What we are more interested in is _why_ you were sleeping during your last period?" Evan said as she verbalized everyone's thought except for Riley's.

"I was up really late last night." "How late exactly?" she continued with her interrogation. "Until about 4:00 this morning." "Ah" she said and I couldn't help but notice Matt had said the same thing, in the same tone earlier. Before I could say anything they all said "Mimi" in unison before getting up from the table.

I just sat there with a stunned look on my face. "How did you guys know that?" I asked getting up from the table. They all smiled and walked away "No, seriously. How did you guys know?" I said as jogged to catch up to them.

The Library

We all sat at the table that was tucked away in the back corner of the library. Riley had to pull up an extra chair and now she was straddling it at the edge of our table, her blazer was hanging on the arm of her chair. We all slouched over our cards and watched each other but mostly Evan. We were playing blackjack and she always won.

I was the dealer. I looked at Riley who clenched her fist. That meant she had ten. Then she put her palm flat down on the table and what would seem like absentmindedly tapping her finger against the table. She tapped eight times. She had eighteen. I nodded slightly.

I looked at Sam who coughed. Another ten. Then she brushed her nose with her thumb five times. Fifteen. Amber, who used her sister's number as an base number had her elbow on the table and held her head in her hand. She tapped her temple once with her finger. Sixteen. We looked at Evan who had a confident look on her face.

We decided not to take any risks. I made eye contact with Riley as I slipped a card out of my hand and onto the top of the deck. I removed my hand and Riley immediately said "Hit me." With a straight face I handed her my card, which was a three. Riley smiled and looked at Evan who was smiling confidently at her.

"Are we ready?" I ask. They all nodded with large grins on their faces. Riley, Sam, Amber, and I were all grinning for the same reason though. "Lets see them." "Fifteen." Sam said showing her cards.

"Sixteen." Amber said following Sam's example.

"Same." I say.

"Nineteen." Evan said triumphantly throwing down her cards. "Beat that." Evan said to Riley.

Riley smiled. "Twenty-one." she said showing each card.

I smiled as she put down my three. If I had kept it I would have tied with Evan, 'but we're not trying to tie, we're trying to win' I thought to myself as I watched Evan. Her jaw was slack and she was examining Riley's cards over and over again.

"Dammit." Evan muttered. "That's the eighth time in a row. I have never had such rotten luck." I looked at her sympathetically. Sure we were cheating and taking all of her money but she always wins at this game and takes all our money. It's just a little "friendly competition" but who are we kidding. We are sore losers when it comes to losing money to our best friend.

After lunch we'll split the money amongst each other. "Deal again." Evan said with a determined look on her face, "Are you sure?" Riley asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yes" Evan replied. Are you positive?" Amber asked. "Yes." "Are you positively sure" Sam chipped in with a playful grin. "Just deal the damn cards." Evan replied with a smile.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Its in my nature." Sam said with a goofy grin. "Which one?" Amber simply said. "That was just so funny. Eventually I'll get to the part where I laugh." Sam said with a fake smile. "Now children, play nice." Riley said with a half smile. I shook my head and dealt the cards. Before anyone looked at their cards, we all threw 1 dollar towards the center of the table. Everyone picked up their cards and the game begun.

After a series of "hit me's" I looked up at Riley, Amber, and Sam to get their numbers. Riley had a 17. Amber had already burst so it was between Sam and me. I had a King, a six, and an Ace. Sam coughed twice. We locked gazes and just as I was putting my Ace on top of the deck, Evan looked up at Sam and said "Hey Sam, are you ok? You been coughing ever…since…"

Evan followed Sam's gaze to where I had just moved my hand from the deck. She looked up at me then back at Sam. I tried to warn to Sam that Evan was catching on and not to ask for a hit but she didn't notice. She said, "Hit me." Evan furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at me. She had her mouth open as if she wanted to say something but had to think about it. I didn't move.

Sam said hit me again and I reluctantly reached for the Ace. Before I could grab it though, Evan picked it up and looked at it. "Hey, that's mine." Sam said. Everyone's eyes were on Evan. She grabbed the cards out of Sam's hands and quickly looked at them before looking back at me. "21" she said before realization dawned on her.

Before she could say anything I said, "Evan its not what it looks like." A predatory grin spread across her lips before she said "Nice try." Now we were in trouble. It's not the loud angry Evan that you should worry about. It's the calm quiet Evan that you have to watch out for, due to the fact that Evan is never quiet and calm at the same time.

"I knew there was something wrong when I kept loosing. Now I know." Evan said still smiling. " We don't know what you're talking about." Sam said as innocently as she could. "Bullshit." Evan said simply. "You guys were playing me from the start. And here I thought I was loosing my touch." She said, her grin getting wider. "Okay so maybe we cheated this once but we were planning to give you back your money as soon as we stopped playing." Amber said.

"Bullshit!!" Evan said louder standing up with such force that it knocked her chair backward. Now with an outburst like that you would expect her to be pissed but she was laughing and so were we. We didn't realize that the librarian had heard her though. "I can't believe this. My own friends cheating me out of my own money." She said picking up her chair.

She sat and looked at Riley and said " and you with your holier than thou façade. You, who's supposed to be the mature one, I can't believe you." " Sorry Evan but I have to admit that you are almost damn near unbeatable and I couldn't pass up this opportunity to knock you off your pedestal." Riley said with a simple smile.

"My own friends betraying me." Evan said with mock sadness. By this time the librarian had made her way over to our table. "Could you please keep it down, this is a library." She snapped. Before I could offer up an apology Evan (out of instinct mind you) said, "I have a better idea, why don't you fuck of" without turning to look at the librarian.

Now this may seem strange to any onlooker but Evan could have given a damn weather it was a teacher, librarian, or student. But Evan was already on thin ice and if she had truly known that the librarian was behind her she wouldn't have said anything. "Excuse me?" the librarian asked. This time Evan turned around and was confronted with a very angry librarian. "Awww shit." Evan simply said.

"I think you should come with me young lady and see what the principle has to say about your idea," the librarian hissed while hauling Evan out of her seat. "Wait, you can't." I said suddenly. I had no idea what I was saying but I did know that Evan would never apologize or deny what she said cause that's how she felt. Her stubbornness could result in her getting suspended… again and I couldn't let that happen.

"She can't?" everyone including Evan asked. The librarian narrowed her eyes at me and said "And why not please, prey tell." Everyone looked at me and Evan smirked at me. I sighed and looked the librarian in the eyes and said, "You can't take her away because it's not her fault for saying things like that." Evan's smirk grew wider.

"Then please explain to me who's fault it is." Said the librarian obviously not believing me. "Evan can't help it because…she has turret syndrome!" I said as if I had figured out the cure for cancer. Riley looked at me as if I had grown a third eye and two pairs of wings out of my ears.

Evan winked at me and tugged her arm from the librarian and said "yea so get your fucking hands off of me." Oh great. I just game Evan the only excuse she needed to say whatever she wanted to. "Oh really." The librarian said looking suspicious. I had no choice but to follow through with my lie.

Evan sat down and I said, "Yes it's true. She has a mild case of turret syndrome, so sometimes she just blurts things out that she really shouldn't." "Well if that's the case then why am I just finding out about this?" the librarian asked loosing ground. She didn't want to be wrong about her accusation of this being a lie because she could get fired for discriminating against one of the students.

"Because its none of your fucking business." Evan answered. At this point the librarian looked as if she were about to blow her top. "She's a little touchy about the subject so it's on a need to know basis." I said quickly. By now, both Sam and Amber were about to explode with laughter. Riley threw them a warning glance. They settled down a little.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" I asked as innocently as I could. She obviously believed me because she said, "Well can you keep it down?" Evan looked me right in the eyes.

I shook my head slightly as I saw the mischief blazing in her eyes. She winked, turned to the librarian, and said "Well excuse the fuck out of me for not being able to control this goddamned problem. I promise that the next time I get the urge to say fuck I will step outside. Is that okay with you."

The librarian was so taken aback by this that she just walked away. Evan turned back to face us. Sam and Amber had to bite into their bottom lips in order to not laugh. If they were biting any harder they would have bitten through their lips. Riley was busy trying to get them to not laugh.

"Don't laugh. Whatever you do, don't laugh. She said

"To funny." Sam said as best as she could.

"Must laugh." Amber said, finishing Sam's sentence.

Riley looked towards the check out desk to see the librarian watching us. She turned back to the twins and said, "Hold it. Think of something tragic. Earthquake, Tornado, Hurricane."

"Not" said Sam.

"Working" finished Amber.

I just sat there taking in what had just happened. "Sora, we should get out of here before these two loose it." Riley said indicating to Sam and Amber. I nodded and we all started towards the door.

Sam and Amber were leading, Evan was in the middle and Riley and I brought up the rear. As we were walking pass the check out desk, Evan muttered, "Fat ass bitch" loud enough for the librarian to here. Riley started to push Evan out the door while I offered the librarian an apologetic shrug and made my way towards the door.

Once outside Sam and Amber practically exploded with laughter. "Thank you, thank you. It was my pleasure." Evan said as their laughter began to die down. "Am I going to hell for that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Relax Sora. You did it to save me. That's got to count as a good deed." Evan said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. That made me feel a little better until Amber said "Well technically, we save you so much that I don't think its considered a good deed anymore." I groaned loudly.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Evan said trying her best to make it up to me. When she was sure that I was watching her she unbuttoned her blazer and slid it off her shoulders. Then she started to loosen up her tie. "What are you doing?" Riley asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't think a striptease is going to make Sora feel any better." Sam said.

When Evan was done, the first button of her shirt was undone, her tie was loose, and she was holding her blazer over her shoulder. "I, my good friends, am sporting the style that Mimi is wearing her uniform in." Evan said with a lopsided smile. "How do you know that Mimi is wearing her uniform like that?" I asked.

"Because she's headed this way." Riley answered looking pass me. I turned around to see Mimi walking towards us. Evan was right. Mimi did have her first button undone, tie loose, and holding her blazer over her shoulder. "Hey guys," she said as she walked up to us. Everyone said hey except Evan, who said, "Sup Mimi."

"Nothing much. I heard that you have mild turret syndrome." She answered. "Damn, I didn't know that news traveled that fast in this school." Evan said with a frown.

"It doesn't. I was in the library when you had your little performance. It was very convincing except for the fact that someone with turret syndrome blurts random obscenities and not the ones they _want_ to say." Mimi said matter of factly.

"Yeah, but I think Mrs. Stokes was so shocked, she didn't even realize that." Sam said. "Hey, that's a good thing." Evan reminded her. "So Mimi, why is it that you're dressed like that?" Riley asked. "A better question is why you haven't been penalized for it." Amber added.

"My last class was like the Sahara desert so our teacher told us that it was ok if we wanted to loosen up. I haven't _cooled down_ just yet." She said with a sly smiled. "Hey Sora, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house today. My parents are going to a dinner party and they told me that you could come over if you wanted to."

"Sure, I would love to." "Great. I'll meet you after school ok." Mimi said as she started walking away. "Ok, see you then." I said to her. "So, you're going to tell her that you that you like her, right." Evan said seriously as she straightened her tie.

"Maybe. I'm not sure if…wait a minute, how did…" I started to ask but they started walking away from me.

"Hey, there's principle Penn." Amber said as we walked into the courtyard. "So what. Fuck him." Evan said nonchalantly as she observed her nails. As soon as she said that, it was as if the principle heard her because he started to make his way towards up. "Ah fuck." Evan said when she saw him approaching us.

Just as Evan was about to say something else Riley elbowed her in the ribs. Evan glared at her but kept quiet. "Good afternoon ladies. How is everyone today?" Principle Penn asked. Everyone looked at me to answer him including the principle. "We're doing fine." I said, trying to figure out why I had to tell him.

"That's good. Sora, I've been watching your games lately. Keep up the good work and you may just become MVP." He said. "Thank you sir." "Sora, that's awesome." Sam said. "Yeah. I hope you make it." Amber added. Riley nodded and Evan muttered something about it being a bribe.

He didn't hear her though. Instead he looked at the twins and said "Ah, the Lindsey twins. Amber and Sam, right?" "I'm Sam. You can tell because my eyes are a really deep blood red. " "And I'm Amber. My eyes are more of a chocolate." They said. "Oh yes, I can see it now." He said as he observed their eyes.

"Their eyes are not the only difference between them you moron. If you just took the time to care, you would notice that." Evan muttered. "Could you repeat that ms. Chambers. I'm afraid I didn't hear you." He said to Evan. "I said that if it weren't for their eyes you would never be able to tell them apart." Evan said smoothly as she went back to observing her nails.

She smiled up at him. "I see. And how have you been doing ms. Chambers?" He said not really believing her. "Well you know me." Evan said with a fake smile. "I do ms. Chambers. That is why I am asking." "Son of…" Evan started before Riley jumped in and said "Her mother's uncle. The son of her mother's uncle is helping her with her attitude problem."

Evan glared at Riley. "Yes well that is very good. Have you thought about my offer to participate in the Brain Bowl? You are a very brilliant girl ms. MaCoy." He said directing his question to Riley. "I've thought about it but no thanks. That's not for me." Riley said with a kind smile. "Well, if you ever change your mind, the offer still stands. You ladies enjoy the rest of your lunch and have a nice weekend." He said as he started to walk away.

"You too" we all said except for Evan who just snorted and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I don't have an attitude problem. Some people just don't like the way I react to certain things." Evan said once the principle was out of sight. "Whatever." Riley said.

When the bell rang we all made promises to call each other and headed to our last period of the day. Riley and Evan had English 3 honors, Amber had Spanish 2, Sam had drivers' education, and I had…

P.E.

As I made my way to the gym I started to think about what Evan asked. Could I tell Mimi that I liked her as more than a friend? What would she say? What would she think? Would she hate me? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice one of my classmates jog up to me.

"Hey Sora. How's it going?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh, hey Shane. It's going okay. How about you?" "It's going great." There was an awkward silence so I said. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" "Oh right. Um…you know Mimi Tachikawa right." "Uh-huh." "Well I wanted to know if she was going out with anyone, or if she had a boyfriend. Do you know?"

At first I was a little upset but I smiled, as I said, "No, not that I know of." "That's great. Thanks Sora" he said before jogging away. Sure I had just practically given Mimi up to one of the nicest guys in school but what chance did I have? I rather Mimi be happy with Shane than alone because of my own selfish feelings. With that final resolution I walked into the girls locker room.

After I dressed out I went out onto the soccer field and sat at the top of the bleachers. Tai and the others were playing a quick round of HORSE. It wasn't long before Tai noticed me sitting alone, staring into space. "Hey Sora" he shouted up at me. I looked down at him.

"What are you doing up there?" I looked at him as if what I was doing wasn't obvious. He rolled his eyes. "I know what you're doing, but why are you doing it here. Now is not the best time to space out." "Oh?" I said with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't you know that physical education is the best acedemic subject in the entire world!? Not only do you get a grade to hone your athletic skills _and_ sharpen your mind. It also gives one the opportunity to bond with nature and his fellow man… and woman." He added as a few girls looked at him expectantly. He grinned up me.

"What do you have to say to that?" I thought about it for a second before smiling at him and saying "If you wanted me to come down there and whip your butt, all you had to do was ask." He laughed. "As if you could. You'd have to catch me first." With that said I ran down the bleachers and soon we were playing soccer 3 on 3.

After P.E., I decided to take a quick shower before meeting up with Mimi. I had worked up a good sweat while playing with Tai. He was fast, but I was faster. Every time I passed him and scored he would blame it on the sun being in his eyes, or sneaker malfunctions.

We met up in front of the gym once school ended. The sky looked a little dark but I was in a good mood so I didn't worry too much. "Thanks Tai. It was a nice game. Too bad you lost." "You looked a little down earlier so I decided to let you win." "Sure you did." I said while rolling my eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me and the he smiled. "See you later, Sora." "Bye Tai." I said and started to make my way towards the front of the school.

When I arrived I was a little surprised to see Shane talking to Mimi. Then I smiled, remembering that Shane wanted to go out with her. Mimi was smiling and she looked absolutely beautiful. Pity the sun wasn't out. The sky was getting darker and it looked as if it were going to rain. I pouted a little, hoping that we would make it to Mimi's house before it came down.

"Sora!" I heard Mimi shout as she tried to get my attention. She waved me over. I smiled and made my way towards her. "Hey Shane." I said when he was walking past me. He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh hey Sora." "So how did it go?" he thought about it for a moment before saying "I'm not sure…by the way, nice game today. I just might have to join your team next time."

He smiled kindly, and then started to walk away. "I'm so glad that you're coming over." Mimi said once I was standing in front of her. "Me too." I said and we started to walk towards her house.

Two blocks from Mimi's house, the rain started to come down…hard. As we started to run Mimi began to laugh. Time slowed as I watched her run. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

She was so beautiful and she didn't have a care in the world. Time sped up again as she grabbed hold of my wrist. "Come on Sora." She said when her house came into view. By the time we got inside her house, we were completely drenched. "I'm going to put on a fire. I'm freezing." Mimi said with a shiver to emphasize her point.

She was right though. It was really cold in her house. "Okay. I'll call my mom and let her know where I am." Mimi nodded and made her way towards the living room. I called my mom and told her that I was going to spend the night at Mimi's and asked her to bring some of my things over later. She had no problem with me staying over and said that later in the evening she would bring my things. She also told me to tell Mimi hello for her.

"Hey Mimi, my mom…said…" I started as I passed Mimi's blazer on the floor. I walked into the living room and started to say, "Mimi, did you…" I stopped short as the air caught in my throat. Standing in front of the fireplace was a skirt less Mimi. She was only wearing her tie and white button down shirt. It barely concealed the red panties she was wearing.

She was also wearing a matching red bra. I knew this because soon her shirt and tie joined her skirt on the floor. "What did your mom say?" she asked as she looked up at me. All I could do was just stand there. "You're shivering! You must be freezing." Mimi said as she noticed that I was visibly shaking. She didn't know that it wasn't because I was cold.

"You should get out of those clothes before you catch a cold." She said approaching me. I finally found my voice and said. "No really, it's not that bad. Besides I don't have anything to wear" "Don't be silly. I have clothes that you can wear." By that time she was already in front of me. All I could do was nod as she unbuttoned my blazer.

She pushed it off of my shoulders and looked up at me. She leaned forward and whispered into my ear "Breathe." Only then I realized that I was holding my breath. I took a deep breath and sighed. She giggled a little and looked me in the eyes. Right then I truly believed that she could see into my soul. I believed that she could see how I felt about her.

Hey eyes were so deep that I would have drowned in them if it weren't for the fact that I could feel her loosening my tie and pulling it off. She never broke eye contact as she unbuttoned my shirt slowly, button after button. Once she had undone the last button, she moved her hands to my collarbone. The second her fingers touched my skin my eyes slid shut and I shuddered.

She slid her hands under the collar of my shirt and down my arms along with the shirt. It fell to the ground silently and pooled around my feet. I heard her move. I opened my eyes slightly to see her walk behind of me. She placed her hands at the top of my shoulders and slid her fingers down my back slowly.

They tripped over my bra strap and continued downwards to the top of my skirt. Her fingers unbuttoned it and slid the zipper down. It fell to the floor as silently as my shirt did. I now stood before her in nothing more than my black underwear. I waited for her next move.

Her right arm slid around my waist and her left hand hooked onto my left shoulder. I felt her hair brush against my back. Then I felt her cheek rest against the center of my back. She sighed letting her breath roll across my skin. I shuddered again and relished in the feeling of her body pressed against mine.

"Do you ever want to be someone else?" She asked suddenly in a quiet voice. I don't think she wanted me to answer because she said, "You know, like when you keep saying the same thing over and over again and no one understands a word that you're saying. But they pretend like they do with fake smiles and tell you that everything's all right.

They tell you obvious lies that make you sick. Lies that make you hate the world that you're stuck in. You hate this world so much that you feel on the edge of breaking down but you can't because there's no one there to save you. And knowing this makes you feel totally and completely lost.

That's what its like when you have friends like mine. I'm not talking about you, Tai, or any of the other digidestined. I'm talking about the friends you get when you're popular. I bet no one has ever lied straight to your face. I bet no one has ever lied to you period. With friends not worth having and parents who are barely around, it's hard to find a center. Have you ever been the center of someone's world Sora? Do you know what that feels like?"

"No" "You should because you're the center of my world, the center of my life. Whenever I feel like I am going to fall apart you always seem to be there. I wanted to tell you this last night but I just couldn't get it out. You mean so much to me. More than you know." She whispered that last part.

I unhooked her hand from my shoulder and turned to face her. Her right hand was still around my waist. I looked deep into her eyes. It was as if they were pleading for me to understand what she felt.

She didn't have to plead because I knew exactly what she felt. I felt the exact same thing. I leaned forward slowly and let my lips brush lightly against hers in a series of soft kisses. I pressed my lips against hers a little harder and let my tongue slide against her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth slightly and met my tongue with hers. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was sweet. Her mouth tasted of cherries. She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist.

She slid her fingers through my hair, and pulled my mouth closer. As our tongues slid against each other in a soft caress, I gently pulled her body against mine and heard her (as well as felt her) moan. It passed her lips and right into my mouth. It was an amazing sensation. All and all the kiss was perfect.

LATER…

I woke up with my hand draped over her waist as she slept. I pulled her closer to me and was immediately consumed by her warmth. She snuggled closer and buried her head in my shoulder. I smiled. She was absolutely adorable.

Now despite what people may think, we did not have sex. When we got to the point where our bodies demanded oxygen, we pulled apart. We just stood there staring at each other as we filled our lungs with fresh air. She smiled and I smiled in return. Then she shivered a little and said that she was still a little cold. I agreed, so she got some blankets and set them in front of the fire. Once we were settled, we shared another kiss and then drifted off to sleep. So you see, no sex.

I smiled at the thought though. Before I could fully think about it I heard Mimi say, "What's so funny?" I hadn't even noticed that she had woken up. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said. "Do these happy thoughts have anything to do with yours truly?" "Maybe." She rolled her eyes. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked, changing the subject.

"More than okay. Thanks to you. Does this mean that we're going out?" "I guess it does." "Good." She held me tighter. "Shane asked me out today." "I saw. What did you say? He looked kind of confused." I said. I was a little surprised that she had brought that up but I wanted to know what happened none the less.

"I would have been confused too if I were in his position." She said with a sly smile. "Why? What did you tell him?" "Well he said that he'd heard that I wasn't seeing anyone and wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him. I told him that I was flattered that he wanted to go out with me but I wasn't interested.

I told him that he was kind and that I liked him but I didn't like like him. I told him that I would like to like like him but it wasn't likely. I told him that I like liked someone else. He told me that he understood even though he didn't and walked away." Her smile got wider. I just shook my head while she deemed herself clever. When I looked at her, she was staring at me. "So who is this other person that you "like like"?" She smiled a little. "That's for me to know and for you to kiss me." She said and so I did.

END

A/N: Well here it is. My second Mira. What did you think? Thank you to those who read/reviewed the first one. And for all those who thought there was going to be a lemon. I'm so sorry to disappoint you. But before you flame me and never read any of my work again, I want you to know that this story has one more chapter that includes a lemon. So just be patient, kay. I want to thank cab and anyone else who has helped me with this story. My next story will be _another_ Mira so lookout for it as well as the next chap. to this story. Whichever one comes first. As for my OC's, if you want more info on them just let me know. Please review and thanks again.


End file.
